My Pet Fox
by tehchianess
Summary: Karasu found a way to escape death. He came all this way for his little fox. However, its not another fight he wants. Fan fic born from a roleplay. Yaoi ShuichixKarasu LEMON in later chapters
1. Cheating Death for You

**Note**: I own none of these characters. Torture and lemony goodness to come so beware!! This fanfic was born from a roleplay so I am not entirely responsible for all the credit. I did major editing to the story and added many transitions to make the story make as much I can. This is my first fic so if you plan on reviewing, go easy on me. Construtive critism is apriciated!! Enjoy!^^V

* * *

**My Pet Fox**

_Chapter 1_

Death was one of those things, like love or being arrested, that was impossible to describe unless you had actually experienced it. Unlike love or being arrested, however, few people who died ever lived to tell the tale. Karasu was one of those select, lucky few who had experienced death and lived to tell the tale—though he wasn't inclined to speak about it.

He remembered lots of things from that day. What he'd eaten for breakfast, for example. He remembered Kurama's smell, the fear that danced behind his beautiful emerald eyes. He remembered Kurama, saying that he was not going to be afraid of what he couldn't see. The blood spattered on the concrete fighting ring stuck out in his head, just like the screams of pristine agony. He also remembered, in painfully meticulous detail, what it felt like to have his bones and flesh dissolved and eaten by a man eating plant. The slow crawl of death as it covered his body—and most of all, the slithering, all consuming darkness.

But Karasu dead not stay did for long. Someone as stubborn as he was would not likely give up that easy, now would they? He'd found a way out of death. He'd taken over the body of a man in a coma. Slowly pushing out all of his humanity and slowly funneling in his own demonic energies. It took a while, but he got everything together. A house, a menial job, and best yet—a way to watch the fox. He'd been watching him for some time now, slowly stalking him and gathering information like a thunderstorm gathers large clouds.

Karasu was now a teacher. A stupid job, he would admit, but a job that admitted him the most opportunities. He knew which college Kurama wanted to go to, and so he became a teacher there. The crow, as a demon, had many talents. Not just raping and murdering, either. He took a job as the art appreciation teacher. Why? Necessity. This school required all students to take this class, and he was the only teacher who taught honors. Though what Karasu did was not really teaching. He lectured; he passed the people that didn't sleep through his notes. Why? Why even put up this ruse? He needed Kurama. In ways the fox could never understand.

But that was then, and this was now. Now Karasu was sitting in a classroom with the lights off. The only light filtered through the open blinds, causing a nice gray color across the room. It was before the first class of the day—and he was very pleased. Why? Because Kurama was in his class now. A thin smirk drew tight across his pale, handsome face. His long black hair tied neatly behind his back. Karasu looked very much the same. His hair was long, his face and body were thin and lithe. His eyes were dangerous and a shade of deep purple. The only thing that had changed was that he had lost an inch or so. A bell rang in the distance, and his smirk turned more into a sick smile.

Karasu had been planning for months, maybe even a year. Some would call it revenge, but he wouldn't. He loved Kurama, and he was going to have him. He was going to take Kurama and make him his own again. They shared a bond no one else could understand. The closest bond was the bond between a murderer and a had killed him and now they were entwined for a very, very long time.

And the crow demon was not about to give up on having his fox anytime soon. He hadn't devised this long, drawn-out and otherwise stupid plan just to give up. Oh no. Kurama would be his. All his. And Karasu was going to expose the fox to all sorts of wonderfully delicious new things, because what was the point of getting a pet and not playing with it?

Kurama felt very anxious to be living in an apartment all by himself. Sure it was what he needed, to be in a living space all on his own for his studies, but that would mean he wouldn't be able to protect his mother anymore. Then again, another man has entered her life and he would be protecting her now. Sure enough Shuichi trusted the man and he did seem like a nice guy, but his mother was all he had left. She meant the world to him. Just recently, Shiori had loved this man long and well enough to start raising a family again. He was happy for his mother that she was going to be able to raise a normal human family. Soon Shuichi was going to be a big brother.

Luckily, he was fortunate enough to get an apartment that was close to his house so he would be able to visit his mother anytime he wanted but at the same time, close enough to his college. He had just got done moving in the night before but unfortunately, class was the very next day. Shuichi felt physically drained from moving everything back in. Even with the help of Shiori's lover, it took him well into the night before he finished. All of Shuichi's classes were scheduled in the mornings, which made things on his even harder.

Before Shuichi began his morning routine, he looked out his window. It was cloudy today but no rain. The sun that peered behind the clouds gave the town a gray tinted light that made everything seem dull. His apartment building was right across the street from the his old neighborhood and his house seemed to be very close to his house. He had a perfect view of his house, just the way he liked it. He saw that his mother was up and about too and her lover was helping her walk with all that weight in her tummy. Shuichi smiled when he reached over and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

It had also been awhile since Kurama even spoke to his old friends. He knew that Hiei decided to go back to the demon world and hasn't spoken to him ever since. Yusuke and Kuwabara had moved on to bigger any better things. He knew that they were still being the spirit world's little errand boys but Kurama decided to stay out of it. He wanted live a normal life here. Luckily, Koenma understood.

Upon arriving at the college, Shuichi really didn't seem surprised. It was just as he pictured it. He looked down at his schedule to see that his Art Honors class was the first thing. Fair enough. Though being the little over achiever as he was known for, he had arrived a few minutes early. Not may people were here yet, but as time progressed more and more people fill up the seats. Everything seemed to be normal...except for one thing was out of place.

Shuichi didn't noticed this right away since the teacher had spent pretty much the whole lesson with his back turned toward the chalk board, writing down the important highlights of the lecture. Being the bookworm that Shuichi was, he had taken down many notes and written down all the assignments that he was suppose to do, but all of this came to an abrupt end when he got a good glimpse of his professor's face. He looked horrifyingly familiar, and that was not a good thing. It couldn't be... No it can't be. There were a lot of people who looked alike, maybe it was just a coincidence. However that smirk be gave him just now just put him freeze on contact.

As the bell rang of them to leave, Shuichi was filled with fear. Fear that this man is who he thought he was. He was too afraid to confront him. If he was wrong, he would think he was a mad man. He was unfortunately the last one here and it only left him and teacher. Without even breaking eye contact, he slowly packed his things and got ready for his next class.

The lesson was forgettable. Karasu was a collector of fine things, after all. Art was no exception. He knew all about it. His mind was on auto pilot as he snuck the occasional glance of his dearest. That beautifully studious boy leaned down and easily copied the notes as though they were written below his level. They were. Karasu could have made it harder, but he didn't care to. The class dragged by like needles on a chalk board in his mind, he was just waiting. Waiting for the chance they got to be alone, together.

Karasu would start off slow, sure. He'd make sure not to scare him away or make him too suspicious. Just little things. His appearance damning enough, why make it even worse for himself? No, he wanted to make the crow loose that precious sanity he had, along as his perfect human life. He heard the bell ring again, class was over. But Kurama sat frozen, eyes glued to the violet in his own irises. His smirk did not shrink, and his eyes did not waver. Sitting on his desk, he crossed his legs and ran a hand through his hair.

His voice was just as rich and smooth as it had been before. It was dripping with confidence and a smug sort of satisfaction. "Shuuichi, I'm surprised to see you hear. Reading your transcripts was rather impressive. I've never met someone quite like you." The crow seemed so horribly cool and calm, as though he was in control of everything that was going on right now. More than likely, he had every single card in the deck.

The crow was wearing something not so far off from what he wore during the tournament. A black shirt, button up of course, and black slacks. A pair of black shoes as well completed it. The crow kept everything simple, really. He preferred it that way. His skin stuck out in a bright white contrast to the dark clothes he wore.

Violet eyes just kept boring holes into the fox's older form. He was dissecting him, searching for something. Whatever he was looking for did not show past his eyes. His face, even without the mask strapped to it, was still rather emotionless and unreadable. Nothing else could be told from his eyes beside the wild glint that passed it from time to time. The crow could tell that Kurama was confused, alarmed. Perhaps the little fox was trying to rationalize this all, convincing himself Karasu was really someone else. Oh, but he was not. Karasu was Karasu. And he was planning on doing what he normally did.

"I do hope you'll continue to take my classes." A soft, slightly patronizing chuckle gurgled up from his throat, only serving to make him more unnerving. The crow was not perched, though he looked like he was just waiting for the right moment to strike out and injure his dearest little red head. A student started to walk in, but saw the confrontation and quickly walked back out. Karasu did not break his unyielding gaze/.

Shuichi's emerald green orbs didn't once take his gaze off of his Professor and neither did his. It was almost as if he was being hypnotized, looking into a cobra's irresistible gaze, or in this case, a crows'. His look on his face almost seemed as if he enjoyed their little exchange. There was something defiantly up with this guy but he was frustrated that he didn't know what. Normally he would of gotten it by now. However, he didn't have time for this, he needed to go. Before he had the chance to leave the classroom, the Professor started to speak to him.

He turned around to face him once again. He began to praise him about his academics. That was expected of them. All teachers said the same exact thing regarding his grades, plus he wished for him to come back to this class. "Yes, thank you very much sir. Your class did provide me with some useful information today. I do plan on coming back."

All lies of course. Currently, his major was Botany, the study of plants. He really didn't have a need for a class like this and it was only on his schedule because every freshman had to take it. The very least he could do is acknowledge like it was a big deal, just to be nice. However, before he could do so, that chuckle he just uttered, made him remember.

He knew he met this man before. It was Karasu, that man he defeated at the Dark Tournament. Even without the mask he could easily identify him. He thought he was dead. Apparently not. But how? How can anyone survive a brutal death like that. This man? What does he want with him? He couldn't of possibly went through all the trouble to come to the human world just to get revenge?

So many unanswered questions, but he can't confront him just yet. There were people here. The sly fox smirked himself, having an idea of his own.

"Oh Professor, I didn't quite catch your name. You never properly introduced yourself to the class and your name isn't here on the schedule"

Karasu was so proud of his little rose. So sly, so smart, and just so otherwise amazing. That was why he came back, after all. He loved Kurama. He couldn't just let him go, couldn't just let someone else take his wonderful, beautiful, smart half-demon. He wanted Shuuichi all to himself. "I prefer to be called my first name, Shuuichi. Karasu works just fine." He'd played into that ploy, of course. Kurama would have to do a lot to pull the wool over his eyes. The crow demon had been planning this for some time. He'd been planning on when to take him, how to entice him, what to do to him. Kurama was late to the game, really. He'd grown soft with his years in the human world, and hadn't even noticed when he was being watched. It was a shame, really.

The crow also knew what the fox's major was—and it was no surprise. The scar on his chest could attest to just how good a botanist he was. Oh, yes, he had kept that star-shaped scar burned into his breast. It was their mark, it was the sign that Kurama had cared about him enough to kill him. The sign Shuuichi had loved him enough to absolutely ruin him.

"I do hope we get to learn more about you, Mr. Minamino." And with a graceful wave of his hand, he dismissed the fox. He had to, you see. Even if he didn't want to. If he let Shuuichi stay any longer he would lose his cool and attack him. It seemed silly, yes, but most people didn't understand what it felt like. What it felt like to need someone, to want only for them—to know the pain of the deepest throngs of love. Watching as Kurama left, his smirk slowly faded.

The rest of his day had played out horribly normally. It was always the same, and he was ready to bash his head in. Karasu had a love/hate relationship with humans. He loved their innocence and unwavering ability to never give up—but he hated it when stupid things came from their mouths. His day had even ended easily. And, of course, his day started over again just as quickly. A demon could lose a lot of time in the human world—their whole existence was rather futile.


	2. Roses for Shuichi

**My Pet Fox**

_Chapter 2_

Sitting at his desk that morning, he thought about his actions earlier that day. With precision and silence he laid a dozen roses on Kurama's doorstep, all the color of his blood, with a note written in rather painstakingly pretty script. The note just read, "I've missed you, Kurama." He knew it would only further entice and infuriate the little half-breed, but he didn't care. Once again, as it did most every day, the bell rang in his ear and he closed his eyes, waiting for the chance to see his love again.

Shuichi did admit he had became a little too comfortable. He had been a fool that no one in the demon world would find out sooner or later and come after him while he was his weakest. He didn't possess very much spirit energy. If Karasu really did still have all his demonic powers, then Shuichi would be very vulnerable to him. So it was actually best to avoid a fight altogether.

He was right, that man really was the same man he killed in the Dark Tournament. He had let his guard down and was wide open for an attack. The fox knew that he had made a big mistake by letting this happen.

Just the way he dismissed him made Shuichi despise him even more. Every word that left Karasu's mouth made him cringe. Shuichi bit his lip irritably and went on his way. He was trying to hide every ounce of fear he had left. Not only did he fear for his own life, but his mortal mother's as well.

Unlike Karasu, the rest of the day went pretty slow. Even when Shuichi was surrounded by plants, the other thing he loved most, the only thing he could think about was Karasu. He knew, just any moment, he would come after him. Living here with these humans also had made him loose part of his cool collected self. Being away from the danger so long made him weak and paranoid. Even when he got home that night, he was paranoid of Karasu wanting him to pay him a visit. That night, he didn't even fall asleep after he got done with all the assignments.

The next morning was the worst. Not only did he not sleep but what he found on his door step the very next morning didn't please him at all. The roses and the note only made him anger. That was it, when he got to class, he had to speak with him. He took the roses however and put them in a vase full of water but he held on to the note. He may needed the proof later on if he were to deny that he left the roses there. They always seem to deny you.

That morning Kurama got there extra early, nearly thirty minutes before anyone showed up. He needed to speak to his teacher alone. He wasn't surprised that he was there before he was. He looked around to see if anyone was listening and slammed the door.

"Alright Karasu. I've figured out this little game of yours. Revenge is what you wanted right? Well out with it! Just how long have you been stalking me?"

Hearing the door slam, he was not in the least bit surprised. The fox had lost his edge since the tournament. Karasu had not had that luxury, himself. He'd had to become even more cunning and sneaky. He had to learn how to hide himself even better. It was hard to keep someone as strong as himself under the radar. Karasu had to learn a lot of new tricks.

His tongue clucked against his teeth, it was a small noise of dissatisfaction. In the background, classical baroque music played. He enjoyed Baroque music. But he didn't enjoy being shouted out by his dearest little lover. "You were always so smart." He started off slowly, glancing over the red-head with a soft smirk on his face. "I won't lie to you, fox. I value you too much then to do that to you. I love you, little one. This isn't about revenge. This is much, much more than that."

Karasu felt no need to explain mow. Secrets were important things to have, after all. Secrets kept you safe, black-mail kept you safer. His eyes flashed with something unreadable, and his calm, quiet face seemed to lord over the fox in his smug satisfaction.

The sounds of people starting to issue into the school were distinct and made his smirk waver a little. He hated humans with a passion. Almost with the same passion he hated demons. Let's face it, Karasu did not like many people. And the people he did like, he had a funny way of showing it. Unless, like Kurama, you were a masochist and enjoyed the pain that Karasu could give you.

A young human girl walked in, she took the class as well. Sheepishly, the woman asked what they were to do today. The crow had never been very nice to his students, he never cared to be. Today was no exception. "A test on the lecture from yesterday. Read your syllabus, It had an itinerary." While his words were not really that rude, his tone and the look in his eyes were cold enough to chill a penguin.

Turning back to Kurama, his smirk returned but only briefly. "We'll continue talking later." And as if he signaled the influx of people, they came. Just about everyone issued in, taking their places with displeased looks. He was not a popular teacher, and he didn't care. Being liked was not an issue to him.

He loved him!? Karasu couldn't be serious. Shuichi stood there nearly several minutes, shocked at his answer. What was he suppose to accomplish by with telling him all these lies. As he dismissed him once again, he became even more infuriated. He sighed and took his seat as well. The test was the last thing on his mind and he wasn't at all nervous.

As the room became silent and the test was handed out, Shuichi went straight to work. Tests like these were a cinch to him. He after all was of course was at the top of his class all the time in high school and got top scores on everything. In no time at all he finished, but he then wrote something extra on his test.

_'Meet me on to of the roof of the school after school. You are going to tell me the truth this time and I demand answers._

_P.S. Erase this message after your done'_

He of course was the first one to finish, no surprise really to the other students.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly today. Botany was quite enjoyable today. However he stole a rose from the lab, just in case Karasu wanted a fight, even with the little spirit energy he had. As promised he went to the roof, awaiting the teacher to do the same.

Some people would wonder what he accomplished by playing this paltry game. What did he get by listening to Kurama and beating around the bush, instead of just kidnapping him and doing whatever he wanted? It was hard to explain. Karasu wanted everything perfect, he wanted everything according to his scrupulous plans. He had everything laid out perfectly.

The message was read within seconds, and erased just as quickly. Kurama thought he was in control, which was just wrong. Karasu was the one holding every card in the deck right now. A tight smile drew up across his face, something amused and yet slightly enraged. He didn't have to say anything. He didn't have to tell anyone the truth—he chose to do so because it fit his needs at the moment. It seemed Kurama was forgetting the most important, infallible truth about anyone who had every worked for Toguro—they were more unstable then nitroglycerin in a paint-mixer.

.


	3. Deal with the Devil

**My Pet Fox**

Chapter 3

His day was just like every other day. He could barely handle the mind numbing boredom. By the time that school ended, he had a headache and was ready to rip apart small animals. His long legs climbed the stairs to the roof with unusual ease. Being in the human world was just too easy for him. He wanted, more the anything, to be back where danger was a big part of his life. He missed the violence, he really did. Opening the door to the roof, the dying sunlight poured into his eyes, but it didn't bother him for long.

Karasu's face was soft, withdrawn, and completely stoic. There was no way to tell what he was thinking. Walking up to his dearest little fox, he stood in front of him with that same smug, patronizing air that he had during their fight. Even when he had won, he had lost. "Why, I've never gotten a note before, Kurama. I was just utterly impressed." His tone was more than sarcastic, but he was certainly amused. Kurama really thought that he was going to win this little game. Kurama really thought that he had any sort of chance. It was so adorable, really he was.

Karasu loved nothing more than innocence and naivety

At first, Kurama thought this was some sort of sick joke when he began to unbutton his shirt but his eyes widened in fear when he saw the scar. Painful memories came sweeping back to him the moment he showed him the scar that the seed of one of his demon plants, being one of the most deadliest fights he has ever fought and the most painful. He clenched his fist, remembering the feeling of being blown up alive, bleeding to death on the concrete ring, and fighting for his life. He remembered when his screams only further excited the crow demon. There was no way in hell he was going to to fall for that now.

Karasu then went on about how he really did love the fox but his time, he knew that this wasn't a joke, he was serious. This made him fear for his life even more. However he then stopped to think for a moment. Fear is the feeling that this guy wants him to feel and if he gave it to him, it would only encourage his actions. He bit his lip and stood frozen, trying his best not to feel any emotion at all. He stood completely still, not daring to move from his spot, closely watching the crow demon.

He was not going to let this crow demon get the best of him. As his purple orbs stared into his soul, he remained still. His expression remained angry, but still as cold and emotionless as he possibly could. This was not an easy task for the fox, knowing that he still cared about the well being of his family and hoping that the crow demon would not bring them into this mess. He then finally had the courage to say what he always wanted to say to him.

"You are a sick corrupt man, Karasu. If it was only me you wanted all along, why not kidnap me and force me to do what you wanted. You don't scare me Karasu and I don't plan on losing this little game you set up"

"If I don't scare you, my dear, you wouldn't be losing your cool." His voice was so cold, so collected, but there was some strange underpinning of possession. Karasu felt like he knew everything there was to know about Kurama. He felt this partially because he had stalked him for a very long time, and partially because he had paid a good amount of money to a well-trained physic to pry into his mind. Karasu knew all about the fox's childhood, he knew all sorts of things the fox would have wanted to keep a secret.

In a flurry of movement too quick for most people to see, the crow grabbed the fox's neck, his nails digging just a bit into the soft, unmarred flesh. "This game?" He growled with an obvious sort of anger in his eyes. "Do you think my love for you is a game?" His nails did slip into flesh, slowly bringing a ribbon of blood running down the fox's neck. Another short, malicious growl bubbled up from his throat, and he got his face uncomfortable close to the fox's face.

"I love you, Kurama. And I will have you. If you decide to fight back, I will slowly kill everything that you have ever held dear." His mother included. Most threats, even when not spoken this close up, sounded idle and like overcompensation. When Karasu started to threaten his lovely little red-head, he seemed so deadly serious that he might have already killed the two and just not informed the fox of it yet. (Luckily, however, that was not the case.)

Karasu did not let his grip go, however, but he pulled his nails out of the skin, letting the blood trickle down the fox's neck slowly. Karasu looked the fox over, searching for something, calculating something. It was so hard to understand what the crow felt, to understand what he was thinking. "Do you understand me, fox?" His voice was much more calm, much more in control then the growls before this. If he wasn't mentally unstable, no one was.

The moment that Karasu's hand went to his neck, Kurama gripped his own hand on Karasu's own pale wrist to pull his hand away. He could barely breathe and he tried his miserable attempt to gasp for air. Even worse now that his nails were starting to dig into his neck. Kurama held off on screaming the best he could, because he recalled that he loved it when he screamed in pain. He winced in pain and struggled to get free, but every attempt just made the situation worse and worse. He couldn't move and he had to do what this man says...or else.

He couldn't hide the fear that he had from this man. If it was his own life, he wouldn't hesitate any further and fight him. However, now he was bringing his mother into this which made it all the more difficult. No, he wouldn't! He didn't want to bring any more people into this. Even if he had Hiei or Yusuke's help, he would still say that this wasn't their battle. Kurama was stubborn when it came to outside help. Plus his own mother was involved, the thing he cared most about. If this man laid one finger on her...

However, he can't fight back. So he decided it was best to do as Karasu said. If he didn't really want to kill him what did he want? He was sure what ever he wanted to do, it wasn't going to be as bad as his mother dying in front of him. What ever humiliating thing he had planned, it couldn't be worse than that.

As his nails released from his neck he grunted. With the tiny amount of oxygen he had left, he rasped,

"Alright...I'll do what you say....just...please...leave her out of it"

With those faithful, damning words, Karasu let go of Kurama. He pulled his blood hand away and smirked, obviously pleased with himself. Violence always gave you what you wanted, didn't it? His eyes seemed to gleam with a perverse pleasure at the thought of Kurama doing what he said. And Karasu was bound to say a lot of things, you know.

His plan was simple, he supposed. It was clear and almost fool proof. He wanted to own Kurama. To have a pet, something he could love and cherish for as long as he wanted. Also, something he could torture and abuse for as long as he wanted. After Kurama had killed him, all Karasu could think about was how perfect the fox was. How much he wanted to be with him. To burn him, to cut him open and drink his blood, to bury him and coddle him and to love him like no other could love him. Karasu loved Kurama so much that it hurt him. It physically hurt him.

"You have one day, then, my dearest. Spend it with that woman, tell her you love her. But , before dawn, you'll meet me at the park nearest the school. Don't bother bringing anything—I've got everything set up perfectly." His tone was serious, devoid of emotional, and mostly said in a matter-of-fact way. He would give the fox one day to say goodbye to his loved ones, and then he would force the lovely young man to travel with him back home. To his real home—not the shallow excuse for a life he had here in the human world.

Karasu did not bother with goodbyes. Why did he need to? If Kurama didn't listen, he killed Shiori. He had said all he needed to say, and now it was his turn to leave and finish preparing everything. In a puff of displaced air, the crow was gone, his extreme speed carrying him away almost too quickly to notice. In a day he'd have his fox all to himself. And he'd be able to do whatever he wanted.

That prospect excited him greatly.


End file.
